User talk:YaxleyCola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nightmare10 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 02:58, November 14, 2010 Dr. Skull I accidently left a message on your user page. You can read it, and erase it. Sorry for the mistake! 00:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Response Aye there is an Open lot in The New Brethren Court just put yer name, and ill find an ocean for ye, then put yer piece of 8 down were it belongs, yer ship(s) and put a picture of yer self at teh bottom of the page Captain Jim Logan 13:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) No We will not remove anything on your category page. You deserve it because you keep making more accounts. You are a liar and you also said you were done with pirates online! 14:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) rollback we are currently looking into a new admin, although they must have at least 100 edits. keep up thegood work! 23:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sigh i have no problem with anything related to you. personally, i think slappy a a friend, and there is nothing wrongwith him. i dont even think u are slappy. even if i did, i would have no proof. i thought the slappy pictures were removed, i guess they were not. and stpehen has only one account. slappy is the only one with multiple accounts, we use it solely for identification, and not for discrimination of any kind. 19:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Um Battle for Port Royal Why would the Brethren Courts attack U if u yer self are a Pirate Lord? we would never attack u ye seem like u can be a very trusted ally:) Captain Jim Logan 00:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the suggestion! Not all will be used, but all are apreciated. Thanks for all your suggestions. Its kinda going slow right now, but storylines are ready. Once again, thanks. 03:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Achaelos I was wondering if i could change the storyline for the character a little. I kinda had a different character in mind. The only thing i wanna change is him being a Bounty Hunter and i was gonna remove the Cad Bane line if you let me. I have a big storyline coming up with him and the bounty hunter for Jolly Roger kinda messes it up. Will you let me change his page a little? 17:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might use it, but like you said i have alot of plans already. In the future, ill tell you if im gonna use him. You really like fish, dont you? Btw.. have you read the trilogy? I recently updated it. Whos your favorite character so far? 00:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Who is your favorite character? Whos your all-time favorite Character in the Trilogy? Also, whos your favorite villian? And last but not least... whos your favorite hero/good guy? 02:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Two things One : You never answered me! two : This is a Wiki i thought you might wanna join. : http://goldvanetrilogy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Goldvane_Trilogy_Wiki Idea I like that idea! However, i noticed a line in it was from the teaser for POTC four. Its cutthroats, not cockraoches. This gives me an idea for the Foulberto storyline which might tie into El Fantasma. Idk if it will be the LAST chapter though. Im planning on making at least 20. Should get there in about a year max. 04:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Can i? Can i use Slappy Boss in the Goldvane Trilogy? I will say that the Dummy's soul possessed an EITC Soldier, and that the EITC got turned into a ghost by Foulberto Smasho or El Fantasma. Check this out - http://potcohpsa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) both ill use both. No spoilers though! 22:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sure yet. It will probably be between chapters 12-17. Not sure exactly. Ill probably know once chapter ten is done. 22:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) But Ik, but i already have alot of plans.. and im still coming up with storylines. Heres what i have so far : *Chapter 7 : Will be Edward The Terrible storylines. *8 will collide the Edward and Dummy storylines *9 will introduce Dr. Skull *10 will be Achaelos, Menace, and Skull. *11 will be EITC. *And i have plans for Francis Bluehawk and the Francis Brigade, El Fantasma, Foulberto, and a couple other storylines... so idk how its all gonna fit, but once i get 10 done i will know. 23:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What? i didnt add any categories to the guild page. Emma Winters 16:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Emma Winters 10:49, December 28, 2010 Oh, Oh, those. I was mad. I regreted it as soon as I did it though. Sorry. Emma Winters 18:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Emma Winters um we are STILL thinking about amins, and my first choices have changd around a bit, i cant really say too much more, and you will know when we have decided. 20:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice find! Theres a tiny clip of that in a POTCO Comercial thingy. Where did you find it? 18:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Link Can you give me a link? 23:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) i cannot answer that question all i can say, is that we ARE doing votes on one or 2 users.... 22:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW! TGT has been nominated, and it needs some votes! 01:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Messin with my page? ay! whatcho messin with my page for? what'd u edit?? Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're Invited! See my blog for info I Can't Be Stopped... As long as we're against the traitors.... ...Capt Skull and Francis. Whoever said we were corrupt (i think matthew fireskull) was an idiot. Now everybody who hates the admins say we're corrupt. It is getting so annoying. 01:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi I wish I could, Slappy, but I've got a bunch of projects to finish for school. Maybe another time. Yours truly. King John Breasly '' 19:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is me slappy also if you see a Esaspirtu His bounty is 9 million gold I I am sorry to tell you, but there will be a couple changes from your original Atlantis storyline. Ok, so I figured out that this is similar to a different storyline called "Lego Atlantis". It's a little too similar. '''Changes I will make.' Instead of four keys to the door, there is going to be four swords. Atlantis will not be opened in Chapter 10, however, the gateway and entrance will appear. Atlantis will be opened in chapter 14. A possible delay may cause it to be 15. I'm sorry for this, but I am convinced you will be glad it won't be opened in 10, as the possible poster for 13 will collide with the Atlantis storyline. As you know, every four chapters is considered a "Trilogy" in TGT. The first four were just the beginning, and the second four are the Edward The Terrible storyline. Once I get done with 8, the Sword of Freedom/Atlantis storyline will kick in. Achaelos will be more of the "leader" of the the sons, and the oldest. Mortis will be more of the evil-ish kind. Skull will be more of a nice, settled guy, and then The Menace... well... you already know, basically. -Grumpy, mean, that kind of stuff. I hope you are ok with these changes. 03:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sent reply. Maybe Not. Well, Slappy The Dummy was not a son. He was created by Jamie, at Dr. Skulls request ( Info found in Chapter 6 ). Dr. Skull just wanted some powerful allies. Thats about all I cannot use. The Slappy part, basically. (SPOILER ALERT!) About the Dummy's future. Slappy The Dummy ( In chapter 9 ) boards the Harkaway to make another deal with Jolly Roger ( Deal not to be revealed ). However, at the SAME TIME as Dr. Skull is being hired as the next assasin to track down Richard. The Dummy encounters The Menace ( Undead form. ). He attacks The Menace, knowing he helped Richard and Stormwalker. He does a powerful Lightning spell on him, but then flees, because other skeletons started to attack him. Strangly, the Dummy had no idea he was Undead. The Dummy teleported away. Dr. Skull saw this. He then noticed that this Undead was The Menace! He is hired by Jolly in exchange for : #The Menace un-Skeletoned, and taken with Skull. #The Menace's Staffs. Dr. Skull then orders Jamie to destroy Slappy The Dummy for what he did to The Menace. Slappy's brother, ( Recently created by Jamie also at Skulls request ), Sloppy, takes Slappys soul out, and he becomes a ghost. Jamie then destroys the dummy, which is now now alive. I hope this was fun to hear and that this clears things up. Cheers! 04:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) "Copyright" Dude, it's not copyright, because if you read the picture page is says on every one and I quote "Propert of Wizard101 of Kingsisle.", so do not remove my pictures!